VicTORIous Shining
by lalakitten76
Summary: Tori Vega never knew she was such a good singer. Now she has proof. After a big solo that was shown on national tv, shes being accepted to make a demo, and even into STARS. Perfect school for stars like Tori. It's also Hollywood Art's rival. Will she go?
1. Chapter 1

VicTORIous Shining

"Tori Vega!" yelled Sikowitz as Tori was putting her stuff in her locker. She jumped at her name being called. She turned her view to her oddly dressed homeroom teacher.  
"Yeah?" she asked shutting the locker. Tori walked over to Sikowitz scared.

"Miss Vega, do you like to sing?" he asked tapping a pen on a wall. "Um, yeah." Tori answered uncertain of what she was supposed to say.

"Do you enjoy the Christmas season?" he asked gesturing to her locker. It was covered with sprigs of felt holly, and wrapping paper.

"Absolutely!" she said cheerfully. A smile crept onto the teachers face. "Excellent! Please come to the band room at the last bell." he said walking away.

"What for?" Tori asked her big brown eyes confused. "You'll see." he said laughing. Tori stood their confused. It couldn't be another Bird Scene scene could it? Probably not. Tori glanced at her silver watch. 12:15. Lunch time!

She ran outside, grabbing a salad and sitting down next to Beck, Andre, Cat, and Jade.  
"Hey guys. What's up?" Tori asked as she opened her food.

"Just chatting, about the Christmas Celebration." Andre said taking a bite of his hoagie.

"What's that?" Tori asked biting into her crunchy green salad.

"It's this big Christmas concert we have each year. Sikowitz chooses 7 people to sing solos, 5 to do a group number, and a little Christmas skit." Beck said squeezing Jade's hand, when he realized how tense she was. "Jade lost the lead in the skit last year, to Valerie."

"Don't mention that name." Jade growled. Her eyes got dark as she gulped down her Diet Coke.

"Sorry, babe." he said kissing her cheek.

"Oh. That sounds cool." Tori said mumbling.

Cat nodded briskly, and patted her back. "Oh absolutely! I'm in it, so i know how fun it really is"

"Will Daniel be coming to see it, since your in it?" Tori asked taking a big chomp out of her cookie. Cat looked at her but then quickly turned away and buried herself in her macaroni and cheese. A small whimper came from her as he swallowed a big helping of Mac&cheese.

"No, h...he won't. I...I broke up with him...after he...kissed you..." she choked up and she ran away crying.

"That guy was a real jerk." Andre murmured, as he ran after Cat. Tori slumped down. If she hadn't let her jealousy get in the way, Cat would have still had a boyfriend. She picked up her salad and tossed it in the can just as the bell rang.

The rest of the day went slowly, until the final bell rang.

Tori grabbed her bag, said goodbye to her friends and went into the band room.

"Sikowitz?" she asked into the darkness. A light turned on, and the music to "Last Christmas" turned on.

"Sing Tori." Andre's voice said. Tori felt a zap of electricity go through her. Sheet music slid by her, and she picked it up. One light turned on as she opened her mouth to sing. Soon the room was filled with her melodious, ballad voice. She was in the groove, and when she finished, she looked surprised.

"Congratulations Victoria Vega...you have just achieved the main solo in the Christmas Celebration!" Sikowitz's voice boomed.

Tori stood their frozen as Jade, Cat, Beck, Andre, and Sikowitz came into view. Everyone patted her on the back, and congratulated her. She just stood there, with her mouth agape.

"Tori? Why aren't you saying anything?" Cat squealed jumping up and down with joy.

"Because, I...I can't sing..." she mumbled just loud enough for the others to hear.

Andre stared at her and half yelled "Are you crazy? You are an amazing singer!"

"Otherwise you wouldn't have gotten into Hollywood Arts." Jade said sincerely. Everyone looked at her but quickly turned back to Tori. But she was gone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Guys! So yeah i know the last chapter was pretty short. So i'm going to do everything i can to make the next few longer. This one isn't because i really couldn't think of something else to add. I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS! But maybe this will become an episode someday. Idk. Ok guys, enjoy! R&R!  
-lalakitten76

P.S. Thanks so much for those nice reviews. I was super nervous since this one was my first fanfic.

Chapter 2: I'm Not That Good

Tori's POV

"Tori!" Yelled Cats voice, piercing through the silence. I turned my face to see the perky red head running up towards me. As soon as she saw my expression she simmered down. She took a seat on the stair next to me.

"Tori? What's wrong? You got chosen for the big solo!" she cried giving me a big hug. Cat's hugs were always warm and helpful, but today i just didn't feel like hugs. I pushed her off gently, and said in a heavy voice

"Cat, I can't sing. And i am not going to embarrass myself on national television." Yup tv. In Sikowitz's class we had a long discussion on how PBS is going to film the concert.

"Tori, you are an amazing singer. If you weren't, you wouldn't be here." she said just like Jade said when i was running out. I stood up frustrated.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Yes, I'm here...but that was a...i don't know what is was, but i just know I'm not good!" Cat stared at me with disappointment.

"You don't know what your saying Tori." she said in a deep serious voice that i never heard from her before. She pulled out something from her bag. A tape recorder. She pressed play, and a beautiful voice filled the room. When it finished, Cat looked at me.

"Who was that?" I asked her. She raised her hand and pointed a finger in my direction. I glanced behind me to see if someone was there, but it was just me.

"Me?"

"Yes you! You sound amazing Tori!" she cried waving her hands over the tape recorder as if she was a game show host.

"I don't know Cat. I mean I'm good but, I don't think I'm that good." I murmured, shoving my hands into my jacket pockets. Cat shook her head.

"Come with me." she said pulling my wrist.

She dragged me to the Black Box Theatre. The curtain was down and it was just us on the stage. She sat down at the piano and started to play a soft tune. Make it Shine. I stood up a little straighter and opened my mouth to sing. "Here I am...once again...feeling lost but now and then...i breathe it in to let it go..."

I was in the groove. By the time the song ended I was belting out the last note as hard as i could. Cat stood up and clapped wildly. I took a little curtsy and smiled.

"So will you do it?" she asked hopefully. She was playing with her rings which usually was a sign that she was worried.

"I don't know..." I started, but i was cut off by...cheering? I ran to stage left and pulled the curtain up. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. Sikowitz, the principle, Jade, Beck, Robbie, Rex, Andre, and Sinjin were all sitting clapping for me. Jade even shot me a thumbs up.

"So what about now?" yelled Beck from the audience. I couldn't let my friends or my school down.

"Ok. I'll do it."

Cheers erupted in the theatre, as i took a bow and Cat closed the curtain. No turning back now, I thought.

Sorry, guess i kinda lied. it wasn't long. lol. like i said i create things and put limits on my creativity. i'm weird like that. lol. R&R 


	3. Chapter 3 Singing Choices

Hi Guys! Ok so this is Chapter 3 and i am going to do everything i can to make this one longer. Sorry I've failed so far :). KK R&R

Chapter 3

Tori's POV

"Ok so here, maybe you can crescendo?" Andre said as he played a riff on the piano. I looked at the notes on the sheet. This song just wasn't...me. We had been working on "Last Christmas" all afternoon. My mouth and jaw were tired, and i thought my voice was going to give out.

"Andre, how about we take a break?" I begged. He nodded, without a second thought, and i left the theatre. I ran around the corner to the vending machine. I inserted a dollar and waited for my Vitamin Water to come out.

"No! No...I'm not going to...look last Christmas you ruined me...i...no...I can't. Sorry Daniel." It was Cat's voice and she did not sound happy. My drink came out and i followed her voice.

"Look Daniel...ok yes we weren't together last Christmas but you cheated on me...with Tori! oh so you think that just because she's my best friend I'm mad...no I'm mad 'cuz you kissed her...no...No Daniel. I have to go...no don't call me back...goodbye." she whimpered.

I saw her slump down and start sobbing in her hands. Poor Cat. She's so delicate and fragile. One little hit and she's done. She's like a flower petal.

"Cat? Are you ok?" I asked walking by her. She looked up at me, with a puffy face. She was a mess. Her mascara was running, hair was a disaster.

"How...how much of that did you hear?" she gasped. I cocked my head and half smiled indicating i heard just enough. She smiled gratefully.

"I'm sorry Cat. If my jealousy hadn't gotten in the way, you would have a nice boyfriend." I mumbled, with my voice cracking. Cat shook her head rapidly and gave me a hug

"No, no no Tori don't think that! He was already looking at other girls. This is in no way your fault! Well i mean you kissed him...but he kissed you first."

"Cat, stop please. Let's just move on..." I said pleading. She nodded, followed by a groan. She opened her bag and pulled out sheet music.

"This is my song." she said handing me the thick packet. "My Grown-Up Christmas List". I love this song.

"This is a really good song. I loved this when i was little. Still do." She shrugged.

"I don't know why i got this song. It's not me, and...It hurts too much to sing anything besides heart break." she sighed. She stuffed the paper back in her bag.

"Hey. I have an idea. You hate your song and my song isn't me, so why don't we switch?" I asked handing her my sheet music. She glanced at it and a grin spread across her face.

"I love it!" she exclaimed giving me a big hug.

When i got home, Trina was already complaining. Wow, 2 hours after school. That's a new record.

"..._And_ Sikowitz told me that the lead solo was _already_ taken. _So_. I have to sing in the stupid _chorus_."

"That's nice dear." my mom said absentmindedly stirring a pot of Cambell's Chicken Noodle Soup.

"Hey, I'm home." I said placing my bag on the couch.

"Can you believe Sikowitz? He has the nerve to give the lead solo to someone besides _me_! No one else has a voice like me!" she whined.

She could say that again. Hahaha.

"Well, Cat got the solo." I said peeling open a banana.

"Cat? Your oversensitive freaky red head friend? _She_ got _my_ solo? AHHHHHHH!"

I rolled my eyes. I pulled out my phone as Trina screamed in a pillow. I went on The Slap. Andre says "Tori? Where are you? You left but you didn't come back. Where are you?".

Whoops, forgot to tell him i left.

I updated my status "Trina's throwing a fit. Wanna sing my fave Christmas song. Hope i do. Fingers crossed :)"

The next day Cat and I met up at the front door of the school. "Ready?" she asked jumping up and down. I nodded briskly. I put my books in my locker, and took out my sheet music.

"Sikowitz." we said softly as we entered his homeroom.

"Hum..." he droned as he meditated.

"Sikowitz!" we said a little louder. He continued to not hear us.

"Free Coconut Milk!" Cat screamed. His eyes shot open and stood up.

"Yes ladies?" he asked taking a sip of his Coconut Milk.

"We would like to switch solos." I said sweetly showing him both sheets of music.

"Hmm...aha...well...Tori are you ok without the lead solo?" he grumbled.

"Yes! I'm perfectly fine." I said smiling. He looked at our two Cheshire cat smiles and nodded

"Yes...yes you girls may switch." he said swapping the sheet music.

"Now if you excuse me, I must go talk to Beck and Jade about their duet." he said leaving.

"Duet?" Cat asked.

"Yes. They sound great together. I don't want them in a choir, but in a duet. So i chose "Baby it's Cold Outside" for them." he said walking away.

"Oh. Yay!" Cat exclaimed hugging the sheet music.

"Now you can sing how you feel." I said referring to the heart break. She nodded but i could see her mouth quivering from the tears coming.

"Let's go." I said, pulling her into the hall. She followed, skipping with excitement.

Kept my promise to make it longer. Next Chapter will take a while to write, because of Christmas and all. Bye!:) 


End file.
